The present invention is directed to a high power compact microwave amplifier and more particularly to an amplifier of the solid state type which is relatively compact for airplanes and the like.
In generating high power microwave signals, for example, in the GHz range and of 100 watts or more, conventional traveling wave tubes have been used. In addition to the obvious fragility of such a tube compared to the solid state unit, the space required is excessive. Solid state high power amplifiers are available but they are either not Class A (in other words they do not operate full time but are on and off type units) and for the solid state unit devices used for power amplification are the silicon bipolar type which are space consuming and have many limitations as far as speed and noise and efficiency.